Double Wish
by eskrimpisang
Summary: Jingguji Ren, Di hari ulang tahunnya, dia harus kehilangan kekasih tercintanya. Setahun kemudian, kekasihnya muncul di hadapannya dalam wujud hantu. "Ren, kau tahu? Saat seseorang meninggal, orang-orang terdekatnya harus merelakannya. Jika tidak, orang itu akan menanggung beban dari penyesalan dan ketidakrelaan orang yang ditinggalkannya."


"Kalau begitu kau rayakan saja dengan perempuan-perempuan itu."

Siapa sangka kalau itu akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya. Jika dia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, dia tidak akan membiarkannya pergi.

 **Double Wish**

 **Disclaimer: Utapri © Broccoli**

Fanfiksi ini milik **AkaiYuuki**. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan fanfiksi lainnya itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

 **Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair:** RenxMasa

 **Warning** : Cerita ini mengandung unsur Boyslove. Yang tidak suka lebih baik jangan membaca. Bahasa berantakan tidak sesuai EYD. OOC (sangat). typo, dll. Isi hampir semua percakapan, minim penjelasan. Hati-hati bingung XD tertarik? Silahkan baca. Tidak tertarik silahkan tekan tombol back ^^b

" _Ku kira kau akan merayakannya dengan ku. Tapi sepertinya kau lebih memilih perempuan-perempuan itu. Kalau begitu kau rayakan saja dengan mereka. aku pergi."_

 _Dia pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Setelah mengatakannya, dia pergi. Menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan-kiri. Meski seharusnya itu adalah rambu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya. Menghantamnya tanpa sempat sang supir menginjak rem. Tubuhnya terpental jatuh, jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sekeliling tubuhnya penuh oleh darah. Kesadarannya seketika hilang. Bukan hanya kesadarannya, tapi juga nyawanya. Dia benar-benar pergi. Kemudian sekelilingnya menjadi gelap._

.

.

.

Pipipi pipipi

"Ren!"

Suara jam weker dan seseorang yang memanggilnya, bersamaan masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. Suara dari seseorang yang familiar. Orang yang seharusnya tidak ada disini.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Ini sudah sangat siang. Cepat bangun dasar kau pemalas. Kenapa sifatmu ini tidak berubah juga sih?"

Suara gerutuan yang dulu sering didengarnya. Merasa penasaran dengan suara tersebut, dia pun membuka mata. Menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut biru pendek, duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Menatapnya dengan raut kesal. Orang asing? Bukan, justru dia sangat mengenal orang itu. Dia Hijirikawa Masato, kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya aku masih bermimpi." Dia sudah bersiap kembali tidur. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi separuh kepalanya.

Kesal karena merasa diabaikan, laki-laki itu menarik kasar selimut dari tubuh seorang Jinguji Ren.

"Kenapa malah tidur lagi?!"

"Ugh. Masato?" dia menyerah. Bangun dan mengucek mata. Berharap orang didepannya menghilang.

"Aku." Tapi sayangnya, sosok itu tidak menghilang.

"Halusinasi lagi, heh." Dia tersenyum miris.

"Kurasa bukan. Lihat, aku bisa mencubitmu." Dia menarik kedua pipi Ren dengan kuat. Membuat yang bersangkutan merintih kesakitan.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau seharusnya tidak disini kan? Karena kau sudah.." dia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya tidak sanggup.

"Ya. Seharusnya aku sudah meninggal? Aku tahu."

Hening.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Entahlah. Begitu tersadar aku sudah ada di kamar mu."

"Jadi kau hantu?" dia menaikkan alisnya, merasa konyol dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Lupakan saja masalah itu. Yang penting sekarang, cepat bangun dan mandi! Kau bau." Masato mendorong tubuh Ren hingga si pemilik surai jingga itu mau bangkit meninggalkan kasurnya.

"14 Februari." dia tersenyum sedih saat tidak sengaja melihat tanggal pada jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya. Sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Setelah kehilangan orang itu, sekarang orang itu malah muncul sebagai hantu, di tanggal 14 februari. Hari ulang tahunnya.

.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah minta cuti."

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan seharian ini. Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun."

"Kau minta cuti hanya untuk bermalas-malasan? Kau benar-benar tidak berubah sepertinya." Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, menatap Ren dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Kau mengingat kebiasaanku? Memangnya hantu bisa mengingat masa lalu mereka?" dia balik menatap Masato dengan penasaran. "dan jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka." Dia mengalihkan tatapanya. Kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku." Masato beralih menatap jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Matahari di luar sepertinya bersinar terang sekali. Sinarnya menembus celah kaca.

"Kau tahu.." suara Ren membuatnya kembali menatap laki-laki di depannya. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena Ren belum juga melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hari ini tanggal 14 februari. Hari ulang tahunku." Ada senyum sedih saat kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo rayakan! Aku akan menemanimu seharian ini. Bagaimana?" dia terlihat bersemangat dengan rencananya, berbanding terbalik dengan Ren.

"Ya. Kau cukup menemaniku disini seharian. Selamanya kalau bisa."

"Perayaan ulangtahun 'kan hanya setahun sekali. Kenapa tidak keluar, beli kue, ke taman atau kemana saja. Bersenang-senang. Bukannya malah menyendiri di kamar seharian."

"Akan kulakukan, jika itu aku yang dulu. Sekarang berbeda."

"Apa yang berbeda? Kau masih sama malasnya dengan dulu. Rambutmu juga masih jingga, dan matamu masih biru. Apa yang berbeda? Kau masih muda. Belum jadi kakek-kakek."

"Bukan umurku atau penampilanku. Ada sesuatu yang hilang di hari ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau. Aku kehilanganmu di hari ini. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang sedangkan aku sudah kehilanganmu? Aku tidak pantas untuk merasa senang."

"Jadi, aku meninggal dihari ulangtahunmu ya? Mungkin itu alasannya aku ada di sini sekarang. Ini hari ulangtahunmu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan."

'Apakah sesuatu itu yang menahanmu pergi? Sehingga kau masih ada di sini sampai sekarang?'

"Apa aku pernah berjanji sesuatu pada mu di hari ulangtahunmu? Atau ada yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Janji? Ya, kau pernah berjanji untuk menemaniku seharian, pergi kemana pun yang ku mau. Melakukan apapun yang ku mau. Sayangnya janji itu tidak bisa ditepati. Bukan salahmu. Tapi sepenuhnya kesalahanku."

"Coba ceritakan. Mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan jawaban kenapa aku masih ada di sini. Jadi hantu." Ren tertawa kecil mendengar Masato menyebut dirinya hantu. Orang ini tidak menyangkal sama sekali kalau dirinya sudah bukan manusia.

"Kau yakin mau aku menceritakannya? Itu bukan cerita yang bagus untuk diingat." Lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau mengingatnya. Meski terkadang dia memimpikan kejadian itu, dia tidak ingin mengingatnya secara sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannnya. Seburuk apapun ceritamu."

'Heeh.. sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia memang keras kepala bukan?'

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan versi singkatnya saja. Oke? Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Merepotkan."

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, di hari ulang tahunku setahun yang lalu, kau berjanji untuk menemaniku seharian. Karena biasanya kita sedikit sulit bertemu karena pekerjaan, kau bilang sudah sengaja meminta cuti satu hari ditanggal 14. Aku tidak mungkin tidak setuju. Kita pergi membeli kue, dan berniat untuk ke taman, sampai aku tiba-tiba didatangi oleh beberapa perempuan. Mereka memberikan coklat, sebagai hadiah ulangtahun dan valentine." Dia berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafas. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat keberatan untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Seperti biasa, aku tidak bisa menolak mereka. Tapi hari itu, kau terlihat tidak senang aku meladeni perempuan-perempuan itu, padahal biasanya, kau tidak pernah terang-terangan mengatakan keberatan. Lalu kau pergi. Kau mengalami kecelakaan. Dan meninggal." Ren mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan nafas berat, matanya terpejam membayangkan kejadian tersebut.

"Apa aku sempat hidup setelah kecelakaan itu?"

"Tidak. Kau meninggal saat itu juga. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menolongmu."

Keduanya terdiam. Kenangan terburuk dimana dia memeluk tubuh Masato yang berlumuran darah hadir di kepalanya. Ingatan yang selalu membuatnya sakit kepala. Sedangkan Masato memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa, alasanku masih ada disini adalah karena aku belum menepati janjiku padamu. Aku bilang akan seharian menemanimu kan? Itu berarti aku belum sehari penuh bersamamu. Makanya setelah meninggal pun aku masih ada di dunia ini. Benarkan?"

"Kurasa kau salah. Mungkin saja kau masih ada di sini karena aku yang belum merelakan dirimu."

Dirinya masih menyesali keputusannya waktu itu dan belum merelakan kepergian Masato. Dia selalu berharap Masato akan muncul dihadapannya, mengatakan bahwa hal itu hanya mimpi buruknya. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Yah, itu juga bisa saja jadi alasannya. Tapi, coba fikirkan lagi. Kalau aku di sini karena kau yang belum merelakan kepergianku, kenapa aku muncul di hari ulangtahunmu? Kalau memang karena kau yang belum ikhlas, harusnya dari dulu aku bisa saja muncul kan?"

Ren tampak berfikir. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Masato. Sekarang Masato muncul, di hari ulangtahunnya. Dihari kematiannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau keluar dan merayakannya?"

Akhirnya dia menyerah. Jika memang dengan keluar rumah dan merayakan ulangtahunnya akan membuat Masato tenang dan pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya, dia akan melakukannya. Sebagai permintaan maafnya, dan juga sebagai kenangan terakhirnya dengan Masato. Setidaknya dia bisa mempunyai kenangan baik untuk diingat.

.

Ren sudah bersiap. Sebisa mungkin menutupi wajahnya, agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Masato tertawa di sampingnya. Mengatakan dia mirip penjahat buronan.

Mereka pergi ke toko kue tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Penjaga toko curiga melihat pelanggan yang datang seperti itu. Mau tidak mau dia membuka kacamata hitam dan maskernya. Mereka mengenali Ren dan melayaninya dengan baik. Beruntung toko sedang sepi pengunjung. Tidak akan ada yang mencegatnya tiba-tiba dan berteriak histeris karena melihat seorang idol terkenal berjalan-jalan sendirian dan membeli kue. Misi pertama sukses.

"Selanjutnya kita ke taman dan makan kuenya."

"Pulang saja. Aku tidak mau makan kue sendirian di taman. Seperti orang tidak ada kerjaan saja."

"Kau kan memang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Lagipula kita sudah di luar, kenapa tidak sekalian?"

"Kuingatkan ya, hari ini valentine. Kau tahu tidak artinya?"

"Aku tahu tentang valentine. Memang ada apa dengan valentine?"

Ren menepuk keningnya. Antara kesal dan bingung. Pacarnya ini memang tidak ingat atau pura-pura lupa karena ingin mengerjainya?

"Karena hari ini valentine, akan ada banyak pasangan bermesraan di tempat seperti itu."

"Kau tahu darimana akan ada banyak pasangan bermesraan? Memang kau cenayang?"

"Astaga Masato. Tanpa harus jadi cenayang pun aku akan tahu. Aku sudah sering melihatnya."

"Kenapa tidak coba lihat dulu. Siapa tahu hari ini sepi." Entah kenapa Ren merasa Masato memang ingin mengerjainya. Dan lagi, kenapa Masatonya jadi pemaksa seperti ini?

Kalah dengan tatapan memohon dari Masato, akhirnya dia setuju untuk pergi ke taman. Ternyata Masato benar. Saat ini taman kota terlihat sepi. Padahal hari ini valentine.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang dirasa nyaman dan tidak terlalu banyak dilalui orang, Ren pun duduk dan mulai membuka bungkusan kuenya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Masato saat Ren tidak juga mulai memakan kuenya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin. Kurasa lebih baik kita pulang."

"Kuenya? Eh? Kenapa pulang?" Masato mengejar Ren yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka.

"Ren! Kuenya!" Masato masih mengejar, tapi Ren seperti tidak mempedulikannya. Dia berhasil menggapai tangan Ren. Membuatnya berhenti.

"Kuenya. Jangan ditinggal begitu saja."

"Oke. Kuenya. Akan kubawa." Entah kenapa dia jadi merasa kesal karena Masato terus-terusan mengatakan kue kue dan kue.

Mereka meninggalkan taman. Menyebrangi jalan raya. Ren berjalan cepat meninggalkan Masato di belakangnya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dia ingat, hari itu, sama seperti saat ini. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Masato harus kehilangan nyawanya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang bersama Masato dan memastikannya baik-baik saja.

Ren berbalik saat menyadari Masato sudah tidak mengikutinya. Tubuhnya membeku melihat Masato yang berdiri di tengah jalan raya. Di sisi lain, sebuah mobil sedang melaju kencang. Merasa de javu. Ingin berlari menolong, tapi kakinya serasa dipaku. Dia tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya bisa melihat mobil itu menghantam tubuh kekasihnya.

Sekelilingnya terasa berputar, dan pandangannya mulai memburam. Beruntung dia masih sanggup menahan dirinya supaya tidak ambruk di jalan.

"Ren!" Masato menahan tubuh Ren yang hampir terjatuh.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit? Masih bisa berdiri? Ren jawab aku!"

Perlahan pandangannya kembali menjadi jelas, dan dia melihat Masato di depannya, terlihat khawatir.

"Masa.." dia menjawab pelan. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Mereka kembali berjalan. Kali ini Ren memperlambat langkahnya. Menggenggam erat tangan masato disampingnya.

.

Ren membaringkan tubuh setibanya di apartemen. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan juga mual. Dia bersyukur tadi itu hanya halusinasinya. Masatonya masih baik-baik saja.

Masato duduk di sampingnya, khawatir melihat kekasihnya seperti ini. Ren terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya dingin.

"Ren, kau baik-baik saja?" dia mengusap pelan kening Ren. Menyeka keringat dingin dari sana.

"Apa kau sedang sakit? Kau belum makan kan? Ada yang bisa kulakukan?" dia tidak tahu dia akan benar-benar bisa membantu atau tidak seandainya Ren memang memerlukan sesuatu. Dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai wujud yang solid, dan hanya Ren yang bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Ren.

"Kemari. Berbaringlah disampingku." Pintanya. Dia sedikit bergeser, memberi ruang untuk Masato. Masato menurutinya, berbaring disamping Ren. Masih menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku mengingatnya. Saat kecelakaan dan sebelumnya. Aku bisa mengingat semuanya. Aku ingat kalau aku marah padamu. Karena kau terlihat lebih bahagia saat menerima hadiah dari penggemarmu, dibanding saat bersamaku. Aku ingat kau juga tidak mencegahku pergi. Setelah itu yang kuingat hanya, rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku."

Dia menatap sendu pada langit-langit kamar. Ren hanya diam disampingnya.

"Setelah itu aku tidak bisa ingat apapun. Disekitarku hanya ada kegelapan. Tapi.. aku sering mendengar suara, seseorang memanggilku. Suara mu. Aku tidak mengetahui itu suaramu, sampai aku berada disini. Kau yang selalu memanggilku. Terkadang seperti mengajakku bicara." Dia berhenti sejenak, sebutir air mata lolos dan mengalir ke pipinya.

"Saat mendengarmu terus-terusan memanggilku, rasanya menyakitkan, karena aku hanya bisa mendengar tapi tidak bisa melihatmu. Aku ingin bertemu. Aku ingin melihatmu. Perasaan itulah yang membuatku masih tetap berada disini."

"Ren, kau tahu? Saat seseorang meninggal, orang-orang terdekatnya harus merelakannya. Jika tidak, orang itu akan menanggung beban dari penyesalan dan ketidakrelaan orang yang ditinggalkannya. Semakin kau menyesalinya, semakin berat beban orang yang meninggal itu. Semakin berat beban yang ditanggungnya, semakin sulit untuknya pergi."

"Aku disini untuk menepati janjiku padamu. Setelah ini aku berharap kau mau merelakan aku pergi. Jika kau memang menyayangiku. Jangan menangis lagi."

Masato bangun dan menatap Ren. Orang itu sedang menutupi wajah dengan lengannya.

"Ren, ayo bangun. Pasang lilin di kuenya, dan buat permohonan. Sebelum hari ini berakhir." Masato menarik lengan Ren yang menutupi wajahnya. Memaksanya untuk bangun.

Dia bangun dan menuruti perkataan Masato. Mengambil kue yang tadi ditinggalkannya di meja makan, dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Lilin berbentuk angka dua dan lima disematkan di atas kue, kemudian terdiam.

"Maaf." Satu kata tersebut akhirnya keluar dari mulut Ren yang sedari tadi bungkam. Satu kata yang selalu diulangnya setiap malam. Satu kata yang sangat ingin disampaikannya pada Masato.

"Aku akan memafkanmu kalau kau mau merelakanku untuk sekarang." Masato tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dia tidak marah. Sungguh. Dia memang marah sesaat sebelum meninggal, tapi dia tahu, Ren juga menderita, karena dia tidak sempat mengatakan maafnya langsung. Dia selalu mendengar Ren meminta maaf padanya, jadi, tidak mungkin dia tidak memaafkan orang yang paling dicintainya ini.

"Akan kulakuan jika itu permintaanmu, Hime." Ren berusaha tersenyum, menggoda Masato seperti dulu. Setidaknya ia ingin kenangan terakhirnya bersama Masato indah, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Senyuman dari kekasihnya itu selalu bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Karena itu, dia tidak ingin lagi menyiksa Masato dengan keegoisannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Hime! Aku laki-laki."

"Haha. Biarpun kau laki-laki, kau tetap seorang putri untukku. Semoga saja dikehidupan selanjutnya kau menjadi perempuan."

"Uh.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan diriku jadi perempuan."

"Kau pasti cantik. Pasti. Dan kau akan jadi perempuan tercantik yang akan kutemui."

"Sudah cukup." Wajahnya sudah tidak bisa lebih merah lagi dari ini jika Ren masih terus mengodanya. "Sekarang nyalakan lilinnya!"

Ren menyulut sumbu lilin dengan pematik.

"Ne, Ren.. kalau difikir-fikir, ada bagusnya juga aku meninggal di hari ulangtahunmu. Kau jadi lebih mudah untuk mengingatku, kan? Untuk sekarang mungkin kau masih bisa dengan mudah mengingatku. Tapi nanti, sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi pasti kau akan lupa."

"Kau berniat menghantuiku seumur hidupku?"

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku ingin kau mengingatku, tapi aku tidak ingin jadi hantu."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku tidak keberatan meski kau hantu. Asal kau bisa tetap bersamaku."

"Itu tidak mungkin ,kan? Kalau aku tidak pergi sekarang, maka tidak ada selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi nanti. Setelah hari ini berakhir, aku akan pergi."

"Ne, Masato. Apa kau tidak mau membawaku bersamamu?"

"Sayangnya aku datang bukan untuk mengajakmu mati."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tanpa ku ajak pun, kalau sudah waktunya, kau akan mati. Bersabarlah sampai saatnya tiba. Aku akan menunggumu. Lilinnya sudah meleleh. Cepat buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya."

"Sebelum itu, aku punya sedikit permintaan padamu. Bolehkan? Anggap saja hadiah untukku."

"Apa itu?"

"Sini. Duduklah disini." Ren menepuk ruang kosong di depannya. "Aku ingin kita buat permohonan dan meniup lilinnya bersama."

"Baiklah." Masato beranjak, duduk di depan Ren. Punggungnya menyentuh dada bidang dibelakangnya.

"Satu lagi. Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi."

 _..._

 _Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo.. Fureru kurai dakishimetai yo_

 _Sotto sotto sotto sou ore dake o mite ite.. Zutto zutto zutto tada aishiteru_

 _Itsumo miseru egao wa ore no yuuki sa.. Kimi o mamoru tame ni utau no sa_

 _Aa fushigi na kurai daisuki de tamaranai yo.. kono jounetsu wa honmono nanda_

 _Kitto kitto kitto hora shiawase ni suru kara.. Zutto zutto zutto tada aishiteru.._

...

"Waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo buat permohonan, bersama."

Mereka memejamkan mata. Menyebutkan satu-persatu harapan. Kembali membuka mata, kemudian meniup lilin bersamaan.

"Masato, terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Bersamamu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ini ulangtahun terbaik." Ren memeluk Masato erat. Tubuh di depannya perlahan memudar.

"Ren, terimakasih sudah mau dilahirkan dan bertemu denganku. Aku beruntung bisa bersamamu. Maaf aku harus pergi lebih dulu." Masato balik memeluknya. "Kita bertemu lagi saat kau sudah jadi kakek-kakek,ya." Masato tersenyum lebar, cerah dan tanpa beban.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Ok." Sebuah kecupan ringan diberikannya pada wujud yang sudah transparan. Dia bersyukur telah diberi kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Masato, dan membuatnya pergi dengan tenang.

"Um. Jangan lupa untuk bahagia. Aku pergi."

" Masato _, Sayonara, Aishiteru_."

" _Sayonara, Aishiteru mo,_ Ren." Dan sosoknyapun menghilang.

*** **TAMAT** ***

 **A/N:**

Yuhuu! Apakabar semua? Saya akhirnya bikin fanfiksi lagi, masih dengan pair RenxMasa XD dan Happy Birthday buat abang Ren. Maaf bikin Birthday fic seperti ini :'( *sedih*

Uh..saya bingung mau bilang apa disini. Yang pasti saya sudah lega fic ini sudah selesai. Maaf juga kalau cerita ini ga jelas. Saya sudah terlalu bingung bikin penjelasan untuk ceritanya hahaha :'D

Sekalian mau kasih ucapan **TERIMAKASIH** buat yang sudah ngereview cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Saya senang sekali 8(_8). Dan buat yang sudah baca juga **TERIMAKASIH** ya! Semoga kalian mau baca lagi cerita buatan saya dan mereview lagi. Saya cuma author amatir yang masih haus kritik dan saran. Jadi saya sangat mengharap review dari kalian*ngarep* Jaa, sampai jumpa lagiii (maybe). Bye bye!

Salam ;)

AkaYuuki


End file.
